


Muddy

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: In the shower together





	Muddy

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

"Absolutely not," was Sinestro's reaction, the moment Hal tried to give him a greeting hug, while covered in mud. "Clean yourself up. This -" he indicated the wet sludge dripping off Hal onto the pristine Oan floor - "is horrendous." Ugh. Thaal didn't even want to know how Hal had managed to get himself into such a state. He just wanted all the mud gone.

Clearly hurt by the rejection, Hal pouted, bottom lip sticking out, and he gave Sinestro such a downcast look that the Korugarian couldn't help but soften, if just a little. "Perhaps after, once all the mud is off, you may hug me." Without further ado, before Hal could answer, Sinestro had grabbed the human by the wrist, with a construct, and was striding him down a hallway.

Hardly upset now, no doubt placated by Sinestro's slight surrender, Hal bounced along after the taller Green Lantern. "It was a total accident," he explained to Sinestro, who was barely listening. "Bit dumb, I suppose, but you see, there was this green patch of grass and I thought it was safe to land but it was really just covering this really deep marsh. When I tried to escape, I tripped over and well..."

With the hand not grabbed in a tight hold by Sinestro's, Hal indicated to himself. His tale was about what Thaal had expected from him. Never would Hal check on his own safety before landing, he could've been eaten by evil marsh-dwelling creatures, or been infected by a disease in the filthy water. Then Hal would be gone for good, a complete waste, and Thaal would miss him like crazy.

As it was, Hal was still alive, seemed perfectly alright apart from being covered in mud, so Sinestro could shove him against the shower wall. Of course, he never once came in actual contact with Hal, using constructs only, and that was strange. By now, Thaal was used to Hal touching him way too much and to be preventing it so firmly was unusual for him.

The water was flicked on, began to drench Hal, who was perfectly relaxed against the shower wall. As Sinestro began to wipe the mud off of the human, he could just feel Hal's gaze on him and he glanced up, eyebrow arched in a question. Really, it would be helpful to have Hal be interested in his own personal hygiene too. Why must Thaal do all the work while Hal just stood there?

"You know," Hal said, now he had caught Sinestro's gaze, "this is not how I imagined you and me in a shower." A smile was playing at the edges of his mouth, as though he wanted to show his enjoyment but was holding back. When he tried to reach out however, Sinestro withdrew, dodged the muddy fingertips.

"Why would you -?" Sinestro began to ask, at a safe distance away, but then he understood. Braving the frankly anxiety-inducing amount of mud, he returned to his place before Hal and the smirk on his lips was of arrogant pride. One hand he had pressed against the wall, beside Hal's head. "Have you been thinking about me naked, Hal?" It wasn't too much of a surprise, Thaal knew he looked amazing.

"No!" Hal was quick to deny it, so vehemently that Thaal was disappointed, allowed his hand to drop back down to his side. So Hal didn't find him attractive. "I mean, yes!" So Hal did find him attractive? Thaal was confused, and it must've showed on his face for Hal smiled in that adoring way of his and made to reach out again. Thankfully, he stopped halfway, restrained himself.

"You're gorgeous, Sin," Hal praised him, and Thaal was instantly back to feeling flattered. "And like, my most favourite person in the universe. Sure, I think about you naked." Even with the remaining smears of mud on Hal's face, the flush of red blood was visible, blooming over his pale skin.

Momentarily forgetting about all the possible diseases and marsh creatures, Sinestro lightly brushed his knuckles against one of Hal's cheekbones. It was remarkably warm. "You are my favourite person too," Sinestro confessed, and he wondered if he absolutely had to move his hand from Hal's cheek now, if he could leave it longer. The sensible part of him was telling him to move away now.

"Great," Hal said, and he smiled. Muddy strands of his hair were stuck to his forehead, Sinestro pulled them to the side and then massaged Hal's hair so it could absorb more water, allow more of the dirt to be washed away. This time, he wasn't using a construct, most of the caked on mud had been washed away, and Thaal found he rather enjoyed the intimate contact.

When Sinestro's hands came back down, working on Hal's chest and neck, the human sighed and shifted position. "You'd never let me do this to you," he pointed out at Sinestro's questioning look, but he didn't seem all too upset by it. "Not that I mind this -" he indicated to where Sinestro was wiping the mud from his shoulders - "but I wanna touch you too."

Partway through his ministrations, Sinestro paused, fingers still on Hal's shoulder. "I am not the one covered in mud," he reminded, even if Hal was much cleaner than before. In fact, it would be very easy to wash off any mud Sinestro might accidentally pick up. Perhaps it wouldn't be entirely unpleasant to have Hal touch him. "But I suppose, if you must..."

That was all the invitation Hal needed to reach out and rest his fingers on Sinestro's hips. Using that grip, he pulled himself away from leaning against the wall and slid his hands up Sinestro's sides, before moving to his chest. Everywhere his hands went, Sinestro's skin tingled, he felt overly sensitive but not in a way where he wanted Hal to stop.

"Can you turn around?" Hal asked him, hands on Sinestro's shoulders and possibly a bit too close. So far, no mud had been left on Sinestro, which he found quite impressive, so he did as had been requested. Presenting his back to Hal made him slightly uncomfortable but he knew he was being ridiculous. As if Hal would ever hurt him. Not just because Thaal would stop him first. But because Thaal knew, Hal would rather die than see him hurt.

Gentle fingers traced down Sinestro's back, starting at the base of his skull and working their way down until they rested between his shoulder blades. "You have a really lovely spine," Hal murmured, and he rested his head against the back of Sinestro's shoulder. "Anyone ever told you that? It's all long and - maybe it's your great posture too? You have a great everything, to be honest. OK, I'm going to shut up now."

Truth be told, Thaal was flattered and he didn't really want Hal to stop talking about how great he was. "You don't have to," he said quickly. There was something about Hal's voice too, how low and soothing it sounded, especially when so close to his ear. Maybe it was the way it sliced through the sound of running water so effortlessly.

"Alright, then," Hal shrugged. "Though I'm not really sure what I should say. We should do this more often, at least." His fingers started moving again, down Sinestro's spine, and Thaal was distracted from anything else that wasn't Hal's touch. He wanted to lean into it, press back into Hal, but he resisted, dug his nails into his palms.

When those fingers were dangerously close to brushing his tailbone and showing no signs of stopping, Thaal had to act, he didn't think he could control himself much further past that point. He spun around and trapped Hal against the wall again, hands on the human's shoulders. "Enough," he said. His heart was beating fast, he felt flushed and the hot water wasn't helping.

Fortunately, Hal didn't push, just relaxed back, as easy-going as he had been when they'd entered the shower. Did he remain unaffected? "Sorry." All Hal seemed was sheepish and apologetic, though his cheeks were still that soft shade of pink. Perhaps it was simply due to the hot water. "You know, most of the mud is gone now. You wanna get out of here? You still owe me a hug..."

Obviously, Thaal decided, he'd just been overreacting. His heart had calmed down somewhat and he nodded his head. "Very well." As Hal had pointed out, most of the mud had been washed away, leaving only small traces. It was good enough. Hal didn't have to look immaculate. So Sinestro reached up and switched off the shower.

A second later, Hal jumped at him, the force of his impact sending Sinestro stumbling into one of the shower walls. But he regained his balance, responded rather well to the unexpected sensation on Hal suddenly wrapped around him, all limbs seemingly involved. Delaying the hug had only really increased its intensity.


End file.
